Nicktoons - Twenty Years Later
by SpongeFan257
Summary: Plot: Set twenty years after saving the world from Globulus Maximus, Jimmy Neutron reunites with Timmy Turner, Danny Phantom and SpongeBob SquarePants. All their kids are to be a part of a new Nicktoons group, each kid with a special ability and their own contribution to the team. However, the Syndicate of Evil have also decided to reunite a long with a new member.
1. Reunite!

**Nicktoons – Twenty Years Later**

**Chapter One – Reunite!**

* * *

_Plot: SpongeBob's third child, David, comes in contact with a strange device that takes him to a mysterious world. SpongeBob soon finds his son and decides to reunite with his old Nicktoon friends: Jimmy Neutron, Danny Fenton and Timmy Turner. Will he discover who they married and what happened to them over the past fifteen years?_

* * *

It was a nice day in Bikini Bottom. Especially in the SquarePants house. It was a fine temperature, with sunlight beaming in at a fair level and the gentle wind blowing all around.

David SquarePants, one of the children, was walking around the house eating a Krabby Patty looking bored. He then heard noises coming from the bathroom, which were of someone banging a pipe. He saw his mother looking at the sink, frustrated.

"Hey, Mom. What are you doing?" David asked politely

"David! Thank Texas you're here! I need you to get ma toolbox! This dang pipe's sprung a leak." Sandy called out to her son through the door.

"Yes, Mom." David said cheerfully as he walked down the hallway.

The little sponge skipped along as he past his little sister Rosie's room. He quickly peeked to see her playing with a pink tea set with a Goofy Goober doll sitting beside her on an orange chair.

"More tea, Goofy Goober?" she sweetly asked the stuffed doll.

"Hey, Rosie!" David slowly opened the door further as he went into the room.

"Hello, David!" Rosie got up and hugged her brother, "Would you like to play 'Tea Party' with me?"

"Sorry, but I can't. Mom wants me to get her toolbox."

"Well, come back when you want! Or Goofy Goober will drink all of the tea again!"

David left the room, only to bump into Ariel, his older sister.

Ariel looked up from her phone, "You need to be careful, David." She said calmly.

"Sorry, Ariel." David quickly apologized, "Hey, do you know where the toolbox is? I need to give it to Mom."

"Oh, Randall needed it for something. He said he was doing something and he needed it in order to investigate or something. Go check his place."

"OK." David left his house, and walked towards the left.

His family all lived under an air dome, but Sandy had made it especially so land and sea creatures could lived in it with no chance of dehydrating or drowning. There were two pineapple houses. The one David had come out of was the main SquarePants house, where the family would all live. The one David was heading towards was his older brother Randall's house. Randall was eighteen and wanted to move out, but his parents insisted that he stayed. They made a compromise in only a matter of seconds and the deed was done. Randall would always come over to the main house and stay there for a couple hours.

David entered the small pineapple, "Randall, do you have the toolbox?" he asked his brother as he walked in and saw the older sponge sitting on the couch, "Mom asked me to get it and then I saw Ariel who told that you had it."

"Yeah, I have it." Randall replied as he walked away to go get the toolbox.

David waited by walking towards Randall's coffee table. Randall always had something that David was interested in on that table. The sponge came across a strange device that he had never seen. Many of the things were from the basement in the big house but he never saw this. He picked it up.

"I wonder what this is." He quietly said to himself. He then saw a red rectangle on the device, "Ooh, Red!"

David pushed the red rectangle with delight. The device made a sound, and a black and white portal was in front of the happy sponge, who simply gasped at this.

"I wonder…" David pondered. He then decided to go through the portal.

David put the device down on the floor and ran into it. Soon after the portal closed quickly. A minute later, Randall came back downstairs with a dark green toolbox in hand.

"Here, David, here's the-" Randall looked around to see that David was no longer in the room.

"David?" he asked.

"David?" Randall began to get nervous.

He then saw that the device was now on the floor. Worried, Randall picked it up and realised what happened in horror. "This does work! But what did it do? I need to tell Dad and ask him what to do!" he exclaimed as he left his house with the recaller in his pocket.

* * *

"Hello?" David called out in the middle of a room. He appeared to be somewhere different, but he had no idea where he was.

David looked around to see a couch, a coffee table, a retro chair, a laptop and a bunch of blueprints scattered around the place. He walked out of the room he presumed was the living room of wherever he was. David then approached a hallway that seemed to go on for a while before he saw a door. When he opened it he could not believe his eyes. The room was a nice yet dark shade of blue with a large computer in a corner, standing very tall. There were two lab coats as well as two smaller lab coats lying on four coat-pegs. There were liquids in bottles that David assumed were chemicals, due to his mother having the exact same type of glasses the liquids were in.

"Wow, this place looks amazing!" the sponge exclaimed as he jumped into the leather office chair that was in front of the computer. He took out some candy from his pockets and ate them while in the chair.

* * *

Randall found Sandy, who had fixed the pipe with the tools that the older sponge had brought along a while ago.

"Mom, where's Dad?" he asked.

"Your Pa is workin' at the Krusty Krab. He'll be here soon."

They then heard the dome's front door open and shut. They ran outside to see SpongeBob with a briefcase. "I'm home, everyone!" he cried out in a sing-song.

"Howdy, Spongey-Poo!" Sandy greeted as she kissed her husband.

"Dad… David's missing." Randall said sadly to his parents.

"WHAT?!" The SquarePants parents asked in shock.

* * *

In the room where David was, some people were walking into the room, and took three lab coats (one large, two small) off the pegs and put them on along with goggles that were nearby. David, not knowing about these people entering the lab, spun around in the chair while shouting, "Wheeeee!"

He soon stopped after seeing the three figures look at him oddly. David had no idea whether to run or stay put.

"Who are you, why do you look familiar and what in the name of Einstein are you doing in my lab?" the tallest one, with an odd hairstyle that seem to resemble an ice cream on a cone, asked impatiently.

"My name is David SquarePants. Nice to meet you. Who are you guys?"

"My name is Jimmy Neutron, and these are my children, Bella and Stephen." The adult motioned toward his son and daughter when saying their respective name.

"Where did you come from?" Stephen asked.

"I don't know," David replied, "I went though a portal and I ended up here."

"SquarePants… SquarePants… As in SpongeBob SquarePants?" Jimmy asked the sponge.

"He's my dad." David smiled, but then frowned, "But I don't know if I'm gonna see him again." He then burst into tears.

"Please don't cry." Bella comforted as she gave the child a hug, "My dad will figure something out."

"It'll take a while, sweetie." Jimmy told her, "I haven't met SpongeBob in fifteen years, so I don't know where my recaller is."

"I'll go look around." Stephen announced, "I think I know where it is."

"What's a recaller?" David sniffled.

"It's a device that lets you travel to other worlds. You came from Bikini Bottom, and you're now in Retroville and another world. Did you find your father's recaller?"

"I found a device on Randall's coffee table and I pushed the red button and went though the portal that appeared afterwards." Randall explained.

'_At least he picked the right button' _Jimmy thought, and then saying, "Why did you pick red, David?"

"Red's my favorite color."

'_He's definitely SpongeBob's child, if you don't count the species.' _The genius wondered.

Stephen came back with a device that looked familiar to David as the device he used earlier, "Here it is. I kept hold of it when I found it last week." He grinned sheepishly.

Jimmy looked a little angry, "I'll have a word with you later." He then turned to the sponge, "With this I can contact your father and let him know that you're hear and that I'm about to send you back home."

* * *

"…and that's how he went missing." Randall finished explaining what happened to his parent in the living room. Everyone else was busy doing something else.

"Do you have the recaller on you, boy?" SpongeBob asked.

"I took it in case." Randall said as he gave his dad the recaller.

"That gizmo is the Neutronic Recaller," Sandy stated, "A man known as Jimmy Neutron gave me and yer father two of these so we can create portals to each others worlds and alert each other if the Syndicate did somethin' evil. This one belongs to yer Pop, while mine was kept in the attic for safety."

"I kept mine in the basement." SpongeBob recalled, looking at the device "I didn't move it." He then turned to his son, "Did you take it?"

"I saw it when I took some old things of mine and I was interested in what it was. I never did anything with it, I swear!" Randall shivered slightly.

"OK, but we're gonna hafta have a talk with y'all later." Sandy warned.

The recaller then started to beep; the screen then lit up and said:

**CALL – JIMMY NEUTRON, RETROVILLE**

"Hello?" SpongeBob asked the caller.

"_SpongeBob?" _Jimmy asked the adult sponge

"Speaking. Listen, Randall told me that my son, David, appeared in your lab due to a mishap with my recaller."

"_Yeah. That's more-or-less the story. He's safe here with me and my kids at the moment and I'll send him home in a few seconds."_

"Thanks. Say, do you want to meet up later? I'd love to catch up with you and meet your kids."

"_Sure. Meet me in Retroville in two hours. See you later, SquarePants!"_

"Bye!" SpongeBob then ended the call. David immediately appeared in the room soon after.

"David! Thank goodness you're OK!" Randall cried as he hugged his little brother.

"It was so much fun!" David exclaimed.

"What did you think of Jimmy Neutron's Lab, then David?" SpongeBob asked with a smile.

"It was great!" his youngest son replied, "It was so big! It was like a house!"

"That's because it is; Jimbo had told me that he would soon make his lab a place to live in after he graduated." SpongeBob then got off the couch, "You might want to put something fancy on, boys, because we're going there tonight to meet him and catch up!"

David jumped up and down in excitement, "Yay, I get to go again!"

Randall too was happy and asked his dad, "Do you think that Jimmy improved his kitchen a bit more after what happened fifteen years ago?"

SpongeBob chuckled, "I'd hope so. Or Cindy would've killed him for it!"

SpongeBob had had gone up all of the stairs just before Randall had the chance to ask him: "Who's Cindy?"

* * *

Two hours later, SpongeBob, Sandy and their kids were ready to head off to Retroville. Each family member was wearing a formal suit or dress. SpongeBob was wearing a nice black tuxedo, while Randall had a navy blue variation and David wore a dark grey variation. Sandy wore a lovely purple ballgown, that was known to be the same color as her bikini outfit and casual dress. Ariel wore a sparkling red dress that went with her hair as well as matching glass slippers with a red tint. Rosie and Abbie, SpongeBob other daughter, both wore the same kind of dress, but Abbie wore it in dark red while Rosie wore it in dark pink.

"Are you ready to go, everyone!"

"Boy howdy!" Sandy replied.

"I am!" Randall and Ariel replied together.

"We are!" David, Abbie and Rosie all said in unison.

SpongeBob then smiled and pressed the red button that had been pushed by David only a couple of hours ago. A portal then appeared causing SpongeBob to say, "Then let's go!"

* * *

The SquarePants family all appeared in Jimmy's living room. Everyone except for David, due to being there a while ago, looked around the room in amazement.

"Everything here is so coral!" Ariel exclaimed.

"It's so big!" Rosie pointed out.

"It looks very cozy!" Abbie stated.

"And we're here to meet the man that made all this possible!" SpongeBob told his kids.

"Do you think Jimmy will remember me and Mom?" Randall asked.

"Sure he will! Remember, Jimmy's a genius!" Sandy assured.

Then, they heard a voice call out to them, "I see you had no trouble in finding your way here even when the last time we met was many years ago, SquarePants."

The figure that that said that had went into the room to reveal a man with ice cream hair, a tuxedo for the occasion. SpongeBob, Sandy and Randall were the first ones to recognise this man.

"Jimmy!" SpongeBob cried out, "It's so good to see you!"

"SpongeBob, Sandy! It's been a while! It's nice to see you again!" He then looked over at David, "You too, David."

Randall walked forward towards the genius, "Do you remember me?" he asked.

"Of course I do! You're Randall SquarePants! SpongeBob first son who I first met fifteen years ago!"

Randall blushed at the fact that he was remembered by someone he rarely saw much of but knew was a good person.

Jimmy then turned to Ariel, Abbie and Rosie, as he had no idea who they were, "Who are they? Are they also your kids?"

"They sure are!" Sandy said, "There's Ariel, Abbie and Rosie!" With the mentioning of her daughter's names, Sandy motioned to each girl respectively, which lead to Jimmy being further confused by the presence of Abbie and Rosie.

"They're squirrels." Jimmy whispered to SpongeBob as he motioned at the Sponge's two youngest children, who were indeed Squirrels.

"Uh huh." SpongeBob nodded, not knowing why his friend had said that.

Jimmy just shook it off and said, "Let me show you where we're all eating." Jimmy walked out of the room with the SquarePants following, "There are three tables: The guys table, the girls' table and the kids table. Randall, Ariel, can you guys please sit at the kids table, as I can trust you with all the kids at the table."

"Sure." Ariel replied.

Soon, Jimmy approached the dining room, "Here we are!"

SpongeBob and Sandy saw the dining room and were surprised; there were three tables, as mentioned by Jimmy, but there were already people sitting at each of these tables. There were two men sitting at the table to the right, three women sitting at the table in the middle and five kids (consisting of two kids, two preteens and a teenager) on the long table on the far left.

"We'll be with the Fenton and Turner families as well. Remember Timmy and Danny?" Jimmy informed the SquarePants family, with the two parents looking rather surprised.

"Are they OK?" Timmy, one of the two at the guys table, asked.

"Oh, they're fine." Ariel answered, "But we may need something to get them back into reality."


	2. Dinner Conversations

_Hey. Long time since I put this story on. To be honest it takes me a while with this one to plan it out. I've even cancelled Five Years Later to get on with this. But this story is still canon to the event of that fic. The reason that got cancelled was because it revealed so much about secrets that I just thought: 'Let everyone JUST ONLY see what happened later.'_

* * *

**Chapter Two – Dinner Conversations**

After having woken SpongeBob and Sandy up, the SquarePants family sat down at their respective tables. SpongeBob sat with Timmy Turner, Danny Fenton and Jimmy; all three were known to be his first comrades in the Nicktoons group. Timmy had also brought Cosmo and Wanda, who he still managed to keep after all these years. Sandy joined the girls on their table. She sat next to her old comrade Samantha Manson, now known as Sam Fenton along with Cindy Neutron and Tootie, both being opposite her. The kids made their way to their kids table. Randall and Ariel both sat next to Danny's son Alex while David sat in-between Timmy's daughter Rebecca and Bella as well as Abbie and Rosie sitting next to Stephen and Timmy's son Dexter.

Jimmy spoke up. "Attention, everyone. My third comrade SpongeBob SquarePants along with his wife Sandy and five children have arrived. May you get to know them well and be friends. Dinner won't be ready for quite a while so you all can get to know each other."

SpongeBob was getting reacquainted with Danny, "So tell me, Danny," the Sponge begun, "How's life now that you're a married man and your son is following you footsteps?"

"Well, Sam and I are living a great life as a couple. We found a nice house a couple blocks away from my parents and… yeah. Alex can be kinda stressful at times but he's pretty easy to get past."

"How do you go to the Ghost Zone if the portal is at your parent's house?" Jimmy asked.

"Oh, my parents decided to build me another portal, hoping that I would be a ghost catcher like them. Never told them the real reason." Danny then turned to Timmy, who was with Cosmo and Wanda, "How'd you keep your fairies for the past fifteen years or so."

Timmy chuckled, "Funny story. It all happened when I was seventeen, only a year away from adulthood. I was at risk of losing my fairies until I saved them from a guy called Hugh Magnate, and Jorgen said that due to saving Fairy World on many occasions, I was allowed to keep them. I also met Tootie for the first time in ages which had increased my risk."

Wanda added, "Yeah, it's great to have our family whole!"

"We don't have a hole." Cosmo interrupted, causing Wanda to get slightly annoyed and SpongeBob to laugh the way he does.

"Still got that little kid in your heart, haven't you SpongeBob?" Timmy asked.

"It helps me get through the day and life with a smile on my face." The Sponge replied, "And the kids love me because I play with them after work."

"Are you still the manager of the Krusty Krab or have you moved on?" Danny asked.

"Dear Neptune, I could never move on! The Krusty Krab is a dream come true!"

"Does Squidward work there, after all these years?" Jimmy asked the Sponge.

"Only part-time. His shifts are shared with Ariel, who earns money in order to go shopping after work. Randall also works at the restaurant as a fry-cook and David is a regular customer."

"We should go sometime." Cosmo noted, "I love Krabby Patties!"

"You didn't when they were processed." Wanda pointed out.

"Whatever." Cosmo scoffed, "What about you, Jimmy? What have you done over the last fifteen years?"

Jimmy answered, "I've become one of the best inventors around the world, along with my wife that is. We're encouraging our children to be scientists as well, but Cindy does make them try to be well-rounded people."

"That's good. What about your Lab?" Timmy asked, "Or should I say your home?"

"I've made many improvements to it. I've made more bedrooms for the kids, and I've made a new entrance outside which is nearby the Candy Bar, near the park."

"Please tell me you fixed that kitchen." SpongeBob said to the genius.

Jimmy chuckled, "Yeah, I've made improvements. It's no longer automatic; I can do anything in that kitchen with no help from a robot."

At the girls' table, Cindy and Tootie were talking. "How did you meet Turner?" the blonde asked the brunette.

"If you remember I've known him ever since he was ten, and back then he wasn't nice to me. I then decided to get away from it all and help out around the world. I came back and met Turner who fell in love with me quickly. We went on a date and saved the world. I discovered he had fairies and he got to keep them and now we live a happy life with our kids and our fairies."

"Wow. I myself have taught my kids nearly everything I know about science and being popular and kind to others."

"Sounds like your kids are well-rounded." Sam intervened, "Alex is rather bold. He has powers like Danny and he's constantly trying to get a girl."

"Maybe he'll get one," Sandy said as she pointed to Alex, who was talking to Randall but was looked at by Ariel, who seemed to have a crush on him."

Cindy laughed, "Love really can come from anywhere, can't it?"

"Y'all don't know the half of it. Ma family seem to love something or other. SpongeBob loves a sandwich, Randall loves collectin', Ariel loves shoppin', David loves Krabby Patties, Rosie's got her tea parties and dresses and Abbie… she loves to sing after an accident a couple years ago."

"Why? What happened?" Tootie asked.

"She drank from a beaker that had a hypnosis experiment liquid and she was singing as she drank it."

"Can she control it?" Cindy asked.

"Yeah. She's harmless to her friends 'n family."

"Something's been really confusing me!" Tootie spoke up, but at a volume so only the four women could have a discussion and not have their husbands and kids get involved. She proceeded to say her troubles, "You're a squirrel, and SpongeBob is obviously a sponge, how'd you have sponge and squirrel kids and nothing in-between?"

Sandy looked at the others, embarrassed, but then said in a sad, upset tone, "We don't talk about that."

"Oh. I'm so sorry." Tootie realised, "I didn't mean to hurt you."

"Nah, I'm just foolin' with ya like with snakes in a can of seanut brittle!" Sandy brightened up, but then added, "But we seriously don't talk about that, so don't say anything about it."

"I'm gonna go check if dinner's ready." Cindy announced before she left the room.

At the kids' table, Dexter and Rebecca were showing David, Bella, Abbie, Dexter and Rosie their fairy godparents. Dexter had Poof, Cosmo and Wanda's son, while Rebecca had a fairy named Laura, who was Poof's younger sister.

"So they can grant y'all some wishes?" Abbie asked.

"Yeah!" Dexter answered, "But there's these stupid rules you have to follow that limit the amount of creativity and fun that I could have with him."

"I find it quite interesting that both Poof and Laura went into the same family together, especially when Mr. Turner has their parents." Bella stated.

"Jorgen, leader of the fairies, managed to make an exception for my dad, and that's why we're a big happy family!" Rebecca pointed out.

Next to the fairy gossip, Randall was giving Alex some advice, along with Ariel staring at the ghost boy longingly, "You should try and be polite when talking to a girl, but try to talk about something other than getting the conversation to be about you 100%. You might get yourself a girl on the spot."

"Have you got a crush on someone, Randall?" Alex asked.

"I have a crush on two girls: Jade Peterson, who is the granddaughter of the previous owner of the Krusty Krab and Squidella Tentacles, who is my neighbor."

"OK. I think I got it. Thanks for that advice, Randall! We should hang out sometime so you can help me out with that; show me how it's done." Alex thanked the oldest Sponge.

"We could hang out as a three." Ariel suggested as she leaned closer to Alex, "I'd like that."

"Maybe we could." Alex said uneasily.

Randall pushed Ariel back into her seat, "Ariel, don't do that!"

"Do what?" the red-haired sponge asked her brother.

"Stop doing what you do around Squidstian!" Randall whispered through his teeth.

Unknown to the three, SpongeBob and Danny were looking at Alex and Ariel with Jimmy and Timmy taking a quick look.

"I'd say that Ariel's trying to hit on your son, Danny!" Cosmo said loudly, but luckily did not bother anyone else.

"How about that?" SpongeBob and Danny sighed in unison. SpongeBob was happy that his daughter was falling in love, but Danny was unsure if he wanted his son to go out with a Sponge, even if her father was his best friend.

"Seriously, how does Alex intend on finding a girl?" Jimmy asked the halfa.

"Last year he showed off his ghost powers to all the girls, but that only got the guys rooting for him and a load of enemies on our doorstep. We stopped him after a while, though. At the end of the year he was the most popular kid but still without a girlfriend, as well as a punishment for causing my enemies to roam the real world."

"He was getting information from Randall, wasn't he?" Timmy asked.

"I guess so." Danny concluded.

"You know," SpongeBob pondered aloud, "You should let Alex hang out with Randall and let him give good advice. I mean, my son has a crush on my former boss' grandchild and on my neighbor's first daughter, whom he's about to be in a relationship with!"

"You know," Jimmy began, "That's not a bad idea, SpongeBob"

"OK. I guess that will work." Danny agreed, but then got a look of confusion, "But how will that happen?"

"Simple. I have an announcement to make that will change the rest of our lives forever!" Jimmy then waited for a while.

"Well, Neutron?" Timmy impatiently asked, "Are you going to make the announcement?"

"Not yet. Let the others get to know each other a bit more. After the main course I'll do it."

* * *

Meanwhile, far, far away (and in SpongeBob's universe), the Nicktoons' most common enemies, known as the Syndicate, were exploring the dark surroundings for a corpse. They believed that the corpse was the answer to all their troubles.

"Are you sure about this, Plankton?" Calamitous (Jimmy's main enemy) asked.

"Come on, guys! We may have met only a few hours ago but you have to trust me." Plankton assured.

Each member of the Syndicate had went through changes since they last met; Plankton still wanted the formula, but thanks to a deaging machine he had built he rarely looked any different. Calamitous had done the same (as well as improve his sentences). Crocker and Vlad resumed their lives like they had done twenty years ago, but the difference was that the latter did not age due to being a ghost.

Crocker came across a dead corpse soon later; it was rather wide and still looked fresh. "Is this it?" he asked the others.

Plankton jumped on top of the teacher (still, after many years) and looked at it, "Looks just like the one we were told about when we were kids."

Vlad went over and examined the body, "Don't you find it odd that the body still has flesh on it?"

"That's none of my concern," Plankton responded, "And I don't see why it should be yours. She was a sorceress; the most powerful known to man. She must have some magic still in her, though, or her body would have decayed centuries ago."

Crocker's eyes widened, "You mean I could get some magic by extracting it from her body?" he asked with excitement.

"NO!" Plankton yelled, "Only this sorceress can use this magic! She'll be the most powerful ally we've ever had!"

Vlad coughed to get attention.

Plankton did not regard this and continued, "We're going to make her come back to life. And there's only one way of doing so…"

"Machines?" Calamitous guessed.

"FAIRY GODPARENTS!" Crocker guessed as well. He still had the desire to yell out those words, to everyone's dismay.

"Neptune's Trident!" Plankton continued with a sly grin.

"So wait, you're telling us that we've got to go back to Bikini Bottom to steal a giant fork to bring this thing alive when we could have done that first?!" Vlad asked infuriated.

To answer the ghost superior, Plankton told Vlad to lift the corpse and themselves, along with Crocker and Calamitous, with his levitation power and quickly fly them back. Vlad got angrier the closer they got to Bikini Bottom.

* * *

At the Neutron household, everyone had finished their main courses, which did not include seafood in respect for Sam's vegetarian diet as well as respecting SpongeBob and his first three children.

As promised, Jimmy used his spoon to tap his glass lightly, but loud enough to get everyone's attention. Everyone turned their heads to the genius.

"Attention!" Jimmy began, "Ladies, gentlemen, sponges and squirrels, I have some exciting news that will surely surprise you."

"What is it, Jimmy?" Cindy asked, then turning her head in the direction of Sandy and Sam with Tootie also listening, "I swear, if he says something completely insane, I'll take him down while you three get your kids and husbands and quickly go into the living room."

Jimmy continued, "After all these years we've been separated for, I've decided that we reunite!"

Timmy spit out his drink as a reaction while Danny, Sandy, Cindy and Sam did the same. SpongeBob remained unfazed, but rather surprised. Tootie was not shocked, for she, like all the children (with the exceptions of Randall and Ariel, who both opened their mouths in response), was not aware of what was going on.

Timmy was the first to say something about it, "What?"

"I seriously think we should reunite." Jimmy said casually, "We were such good friends back then and I don't know why we never saw each other again!"

"I'm with Jimmy on this one." SpongeBob said as he put an arm around the genius' shoulder, "I've missed the days we used to hang out, and I'd like to do it again. Sure we may have kids but that's not of any problem!"

"Plus the Syndicate's probably going to reunite when they hear we're together, and that means more missions for us do to together!" Jimmy added.

Danny thought about it for a short while, "I suppose not. I mean Randall's an adult. He could look after the kids."

Jimmy got nervous as he spoke to Danny, "Well, I already had a plan for that."

"What do you mean?"

"I plan on making all our kids the next group of Nicktoons." Jimmy chuckled nervously as he looked away.

All the women and kids looked at them with looks of anger and surprise, respectively. The kids then proceeded to cheer

"What?!" All the wives yelled.

"B-but I'm sure the kids will be fine, right?" Jimmy asked feebly, running out of options.

"I can't believe you'd risk the lives of our youngest kin for these missions!" Sandy shouted.

"You can't expect young kids like Dexter, Rosie and Stephen to go out on missions, do you, sweetie?" Cindy asked.

Timmy answered for Jimmy, "They'll be fine. Jimbo and I were ten when we started to do this kind of stuff. Are you with us."

Cindy and Sandy calmed down and thought about it with Sam and Tootie.

It had been five minutes before Cindy replied, "Yes. Let's do it, Jimmy. Let's reunite!"

* * *

Imagine: A team of ten kids, half being animals of some sort. Also two fairies (one's an OC.)

Spandy, or Regular SpongeBob fans - I'm sorry about the situation with the women if you happen to be upset about that. It just felt like something that Tootie, or someone else, may have said in the story.

New relationship: Ariel/Alex.

Squidstian and Squidella are the children of Squidward and Squillvia (and my OCs). They have a third kid too (Squillabeth, also OC). If you want to know about the creepy names, I've followed the SBSP tradition of naming octopuses with 'Squid' as well as an appropriate name. Squidward is Edward, Squillvia is likely to Sylvia, Squidella is Ella (short for Isabella/Bella), Squidstian is Christian (name, not religion) and Squillabeth is Elizabeth.

If you'd like to know when my next chapter is coming... it may be a while. I'm working on The Simpsons Guy and have put Strings Attached on hiatus until I'm happy with the amount of chapters The Simpsons Guy gets.

Please Read and Review!


	3. First Mission

_Hey everyone! I'm back on this story for the while. This is the next part, where the kids are getting ready for the ceremony, only to find out that the SquarePants kids are going on their first mission._

_It's not a long chapter, but still worth reading. I kinda intended that it'd be short, due to the topic. But this is like a continuation to the last chapter._

_Enjoy!_

* * *

**Chapter Three – First Mission**

The next day, in Dimmsdale, Timmy and Tootie were getting Rebecca and Dexter ready for their recruitment day. Timmy was busy seeing to Dexter's preparation with Cosmo and Poof.

"This is a big day for you two." Timmy noted to his son, "Today you become a Nicktoon just like your old man."

"This is so cool!" Dexter smiled, "But why do we have to have girls in our team? I found out that you never had girls in your team!"

"Now, Dex. We did have girls in our team. We had Mrs. SquarePants, who was Ms. Cheeks back then, and Mrs. Fenton, who was Ms. Manson."

"We also had Wanda, who was bossy. She was like: 'Blah blah blah this' and 'Blah, blah blah that'"

Wanda poofed into the room and whacked Cosmo round the head with her wand. She then turned him into a toilet and poofed back into Rebecca's room, where she, Tootie and Laura were helping the Turner girl prepare.

Poof giggled before turning his father back into his regular fairy form.

* * *

"Make us proud, Alex." Sam said to her son as she and Danny got their only child ready in their house at Amity Park.

"You'll be one of the most powerful Nicktoons in the group!" Danny added.

"I'm so exited!" Alex beamed.

"Make sure to be nice to everyone, sweetie." Sam instructed.

Alex sighed slightly, "Even to that creepy girl who was eying me at the table last night?"

"Her name is Ariel." Sam corrected.

"And yes, even her." Danny finished, "She is my best friend's daughter. I don't want you to make any of his kids upset, OK?"

"Yes, Dad." Alex said through gritted teeth.

* * *

SpongeBob and Sandy were sorting out their kids, having to see to four of them (Randall being able to get ready in his own pineapple home), each parent took care of two kids each: SpongeBob with David and Abbie while Sandy had Ariel and Rosie.

"I can't wait to be a Nicktoon!" Rosie squealed in excitement.

Rosie was wearing a light pink dress with purple swirls on the bottom half as well as pink ballet-looking shoes while Ariel was wearing a purple and green dress; the former color was at the top and slowing turning into the latter when going down the dress. She also wore her favorite light green glass slippers, which she loved to wear all the time.

"Just remember, Rosie," Ariel began, "If we're defeating bad guys, try to use your tail."

"I'll be givin' ya an invention of mine t'help ya, Rosie." Sandy added.

Rosie jumped up and down in excitement, "What is it, Mommy?" she asked.

The squirrel mother pulled out an object resembling a ray gun, "This here's an auto shield. If someone shoots some projectiles at ya, that device will automatically turn on and make a shield around you and ya teammates if they happen to be nearby."

Sandy then turned to her red-headed daughter, "What're you gonna use, sweetie?"

"I've got these super coral pink karate gloves with glitter on them!" Ariel squealed in excitement as she pulled out the said objects from a nearby shopping bag and put them on.

"Did ya buy headgear as well, then?" Sandy joked.

"Yep!" Ariel proceeded to then pull out a headpiece that matched the gloves. She then sighed, "I hope Alex notices me in this."

Sandy put her hand on her daughter's shoulder, "He will. But wouldn't you rather go out with Squidstian? He's a sea critter and he's good friends with you."

"I'd like to be friends with Alex as well! Getting stressed out is so not coral!" Ariel remarked as she left the room.

"Are the girls ready, honey?" SpongeBob asked from the next room.

"Yeah!" Sandy and Rosie replied.

"Then we are good and ready to go!" SpongeBob pressed the red button on his recaller and a portal appeared.

At that moment Randall appeared, along with the SquarePants women (excluding Abbie). He was wearing the same tuxedo ad he did the night before. He looked worried.

"Mom, Dad! Something's gone wrong!" he exclaimed.

"What is it?" SpongeBob asked.

"Neptune's trident is missing!"

"Where'd ya hear that?" Sandy questioned.

"It was all over the news!"

"What's the big deal?" Ariel asked while texting on her cell phone, "The thief's probably gonna get caught in a couple hours."

"You don't get it!" Randall snapped at his sister, "We can go get the trident ourselves!" he motioned to the two of them and their siblings, "Now that we're Nicktoons, it's our job to fight evil!"

David, Abbie and Rosie all smiled. Ariel soon agreed and responded, "Let's go!"

"Are you sure you guys can do it without your other teammates?" SpongeBob intervened.

"Trust us, Dad." Randall assured, "We'll be fine."

With that, the five SquarePants children left the room.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the Chum Bucket's laboratory, the Syndicate were standing around their soon-to-be ally's corpse. Due to the size it sat on the lab table in the center of the lab.

"This is it!" Calamitous informed as he placed a metal helmet with a wire sticking out on the corpse's head, "This machine will bring the sorceress back to life, thanks to the power of the trident!"

"And then we'll be powerful…" Plankton added.

"Stronger…" Vlad added as well.

"Equipped to the max… with FAIRIES!" Crocker screeched.

The others sighed at their comrade's behavior.

"Do you have to?" Plankton sighed.

"What?" Crocker asked, "Is it wrong that I'm so obsessed with FAIRIES that I go a bit wild?"

"Yes." Vlad quickly answered. "At least you improved your physique since the last time we saw you."

Vlad was correct. Crocker was more muscular than before, but still looked rather insane over his obsession.

"Stop talking while I power up the device!" Calamitous ordered.

The Retroville-ager switched on the machine as it took some of the trident's power and went along a wire to the corpse. The power went into the helmet before proceeding to move along the body. The Syndicate watched as the skin went lighter until it reached a fairly light shade of purple. Her eyes opened suddenly, as she scanned the room looking at her surroundings. She blinked twice and looked at her hands.

"I'm alive!" she said in a deep yet feminine voice. "After all this time… I'm alive!"

She started to cackle loudly, which startled the Syndicate.

* * *

In Retroville, Jimmy was waiting for SpongeBob, Sandy and their children to appear. Alongside side him were Cindy, Danny, Sam, Timmy, Tootie, Cosmo & Wanda, Poof & Laura, Alex, Bella, Rebecca, Dexter and Stephen. The Neutron's living was decorated with balloons and streamers. There were even banners saying 'REUNITED!' and 'NEW NICKTOONS'.

"Where is SpongeBob?" Jimmy pondered aloud to the others

"It's not like him to late for anything!" Danny added.

"Just look at his working record for the Krusty Krab." Timmy finished.

"Can't we just celebrate now?" Alex asked impatiently.

"Can we?" Dexter agreed with the ghost teen.

Before Jimmy or Danny could respond, a portal appeared. SpongeBob and Sandy came through it, surprising all the kids.

"What took you so long?" Dexter asked, before Cosmo and Wanda poofed up a zipper on his mouth and closed it.

"Where are the kids?" Jimmy asked.

"They're finding Neptune's trident." SpongeBob answered.

"Why? What happened?" Timmy asked.

"It got stolen by some no good fool and now our kin have gone runnin' for it 'cause they believe it's their duty as a Nicktoon to get it back." Sandy explained.

"No fair!" Alex, Dexter and Stephen moaned in unison, "How come they get to go on a mission without us?"

"It wasn't a mission." Jimmy pointed out, but then smiled, "But it is now. Nicktoons go!" he then took out his recaller and pressed a yellow button on it, leading to a portal to appear in front of him.

With their leader at command, Cindy, Danny, Sam, Timmy (with all four fairies), SpongeBob and Sandy ran towards the portal after their leader had done so. Tootie and the others looked towards the portal in confusion.

"I believe that's our cue to enter." Bella pointed out.

"I thought it was a battle cry." Dexter told the others.

"Pretty lame if you ask me." Tootie added as she and the others went through.

* * *

_And they're off! But who will they meet as the new Syndicate member?_

_Note: There's actually two, or even three, new Syndicate members, but the one I've described in this chapter and the last one is the main focus._

_New OCs will be appearing, as well as one that I've not shown you yet. I'll be sure to publish the story with that particular one in it before I let you know who it is._

_Please read and review, and be sure to check out my other stories!_


End file.
